


Nya, Jay, and P.I.X.A.L. get abducted by aliens.

by Qotice



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens, Cowboy AU, F/F, One Shot, Town of Lies AU, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qotice/pseuds/Qotice
Summary: The title says it all. This work is old, I wrote around a year ago.
Relationships: Nya/P.I.X.A.L. (Ninjago)
Kudos: 4





	Nya, Jay, and P.I.X.A.L. get abducted by aliens.

“Psst!”

Don’t turn over, Nya thought, just go back to sleep.

“Hey, Nya!” Jay struggled with keeping quiet, whispering wasn’t his strength. “I need to ask you something!” He continued in a hushed tone to the best of his ability.

Just act like you are asleep, then he’ll go away soon enough.

Do. Not. Turn. Over. Nya.

Then a not so gentle prod from the lightning ninja into her side.

Nya turned over.

“Mmnnwhat do you want Jay..?” She groggily murmured.

“Oh good you’re awake!” He wasn’t even trying to keep quiet now. “Let’s get out of here, I hate this place.”

“Jay,” Nya said with her eyes still closed and slightly furrowed. “It is late, it’s like-“

She had no clue what the time was, all Nya knew was that it was time to sleep.

“12 am,” finished Jay, “I know, I know, I know that it’s late. I couldn’t sleep!”

“Shhh! You’ll alert Pixal!” Nya said in an actual hushed tone. While it was true that Jay’s voice volume could alert the android that rested in stasis mode instead of sleeping, Nya mostly just hushed him for her own sake.

It made sense to her that Jay couldn’t sleep. When they got to the town of Littleton they were offered room and boarding by the only inn in town. The old lady that ran the place was transphobic and forced Jay to sleep in the girls room. When he protested about it she threatened to kick the 6 ninja and samurai out of the inn. The whole team told Jay it was fine, that they could find somewhere to go, but Jay, despite his discomfort, insisted it was fine. He was fine. This was fine. Everything was so. Totally. Fine.

At least the maid of the inn showed some sign of empathy towards him. When she showed them to the two rooms they were staying in, the room typically given to women was assigned to the 4 other boys, while the one for men was assigned to him, Nya, and Pixal for his sake.

She finally opened her eyes to face Jay. He was slightly bouncing up and down, clearly indicating he was excited about something.

“Remember that pasture with cows in it outside the inn?” He said.

“How could I forget? You made sure to point them out to us as soon as you saw them.” Nya rubbed her sleepy eyes.

“Well, I want to go cow tipping. I think they belong to that old inn lady, and I want to get payback on how she treated me.”

Nya wasn’t against the idea of revenge for her friend, but…

“If you get caught, you’ll ruin the ninja’s reputation in this town. Isn’t there some other way to give that crusty lady her comeuppance?”

“Think about it, Nya!” Jay plead. “What chance are we gonna get to go cow tipping any time else? It’s not like there are any farmsteads in the sky near the bounty. I’m shooting two birds with one stone! If you don’t want to go, that’s fine, but you can’t stop me.”

Nya’s eyes narrowed in doubt. For as brilliant he was with technology and mechanics, he wasn’t as wise. Jay lacked much needed foresight for the consequences of things he would do.

“You are so incredibly dumb, man.” She muttered to herself through a smirk.

“Come on! You know I’m right!”

“Uh, sure.”

Classic Jay, Nya thought. Being so stubborn and excited about his own ideas and feelings (Although justified in this case! Transphobic people suck!), that nothing externally could stop him. It was both a blessing and a curse.

He wasn’t the most stealthy ninja on the team. Without his friends reigning his volume, he could very well wake up the whole of Littleton if he wasn’t careful.

Nya hesitated, “Fine, I’ll go with you.” She couldn’t believe she was doing this, Jay had an ability to convince people like that, though. Jay’s eyes lit up at her validation of his idea. Immediately seeing this, Nya quickly assured him;

“I’m only coming with you to make sure you don’t get in trouble! Or worse— What if you get caught? What if a cow manages to push you over?”

Jay laughed while she just glared.

Once he finished his giggles, he continued talking;

“We can leave out the window so we don’t get caught by the inn lady or a maid.”

“What would they be doing up at this time at night?”

“You never know, we’re up this late-“

“-You woke me up.” Nya interjected.

“I thought you were the one who wanted to play it safe!” Jay sighed. “I’m going to leave out the window. I’ll wait for you outside once you get dressed and put your shoes on.”

Nya realized he was dressed to go, how long had he been wearing that? She furrowed her brow, remembering that she saw him wearing a T-shirt and boxers when they were supposed to go to bed. It didn’t matter now, he was already halfway out the window to the outside. She got ready, putting on a bra under her pjs and strapping in her ninja boots. There wasn’t a need to put on her ninja suit, they would only be gone for what, an hour or two at the most? At least, Nya hoped it would only take that long.

“You ready?” Jay asked.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

With that, the two left to the cow pasture, unaware of the android that heard their entire conversation.

Pixal sat up in her bed, Jay had alerted her out of stasis mode. She watched them go off through the opened window.

Although Nya and Jay stopped dating months ago, they still remained really close friends. Watching them go together, triggered a little feeling of envy within Pixal. What she even coded for that? She had always had a crush on Nya even though she was dating Zane. She loved both of them. It wasn’t an issue of cheating or anything, Zane was super open to polyamory. After all, he was dating Cole as well as her. Pixal just struggled to have the courage to ask Nya out. Nya was so strong and confident and super butch, with such a dreamboat, of course it was hard to ask the girl. She was just. So. Amazing!!!

Pixal sighed and put on her Samurai gear for stealth. Before she left to chase after them, she wrote a note for the other guys to read in case if they don’t come back before their team wakes up. It read:

Nya and Jay have gone out to do something. I am going too to watch over them. I don’t know when they’ll be back, but don’t worry! :-)

-Pixal

* * *

Jay was giddy with laughter all the way to the pasture. He could already imagine the look on that lady’s face! Serves her right! they jumped over the barbed pasture fence with ease. Nya decided to stay behind and watch him from afar. She didn’t want to do anything to the cows. Leaning against a fence post, she watched as Jay snuck upon a poor unsuspecting cow. Before Jay even so much as touched the cow, a big bright light flashed on overhead him and the bovine.

Jay squinted in response to the light, put his hand above his eyes to block it as best he could, and craned his head to look upward at its source.

“What the— wOAH!” He screamed.

Immediately, he felt as if he was falling. He tried to catch himself, but it took him a moment to recognize that instead of into a pit, he was falling upward. The cow next to him mooed in distress while he frantically tried to reach for the ground growing more and more distant from him.

Nya couldn’t believe what she was seeing before her eyes: Her best friend, along with a cow, was being beamed up by a UFO! She could only stare wide-eyed and mouth agape at the incredulity of the scene playing out in front of her. The cries for help from Jay snapped her out of her daze and she ran towards him.

“Jay!” She yelled after him, but before she ran very far, something metallic grabbed onto her hand. Not expecting it, she nearly screamed and whipped around to the thing that grabbed her. Nya tried to punch the thing, but her fist was stopped in place by the other hand of the thing. She was face to face with Pixal.

“Don’t go! You’ll be beamed up to!” She said.

Nya yanked her hand away from her.

“How long have you been here?!”

“I followed you two to make sure you would be safe!”

“We need to go save him!” Looking over her shoulder Nya saw that Jay and the cow were more than halfway up to the UFO. She ran to the beam, Pixal following close behind her. He was already inside the ship when they began floating upward. It was impossible to see from the light what awaited them at the end of the beam. Nya looked down at Pixal beneath her. She was wearing her Samurai suit and on her metallic face she wore grave concern. From Pixal, she looked to the ground, the pasture growing farther and farther away from them. Right before breaching the UFO’s ship doors, Pixal grabbed Nya’s hand. Although being abducted by aliens was scary, at least she wasn’t alone. Nya just wished she hadn’t worn her pjs.

The ship flew away, into, and through the atmosphere, good thing Pixal wrote that note.


End file.
